


Breakfast

by talesofsuspense



Series: Steve and His Cat [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cats, Fluff, Gen, The Continued Adventures of Steve and His Rescue Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: “Do cornflakes sound good?”
Series: Steve and His Cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571062
Kudos: 13





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite of my HCs that I’ve thought up. I’ve gotten really attached to Steve as his cat. 
> 
> I decided to clarify the breed: Nebelung. They honestly sound like the perfect cat for Steve. They have a reputation for being quiet or shy, but love playing and climbing. They aren’t very extroverted, but are very loyal to their favorite person. They thrive in stable environments. And, as inspiration for this piece, they’ll follow their favorite person around and ride on their shoulders!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly if anyone has ideas for these two feel free to leave it in a comment and I might write/draw it! I love them and it’s super fun creating content of them.
> 
> I’m on twitter @wingheadd and tumblr @clarksteve!


End file.
